battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:BFB 12/@comment-30333196-20180702212349
Why I hate Firey Jr.: Alright let’s start with the beginning with Firey Jr. simply asking Spongy if he can join the team, Spongy kindly says yes but politely asks for him not to burn him, abruptly, Firey Jr. doesn’t promise him that he won’t burn him, showing that he is untrustworthy to his teammates. At the same time this is showing that he doesn’t have a problem with hurting others, as shown he was smiling while saying this. We move along to the fact that Firey Jr. is without asking, brings Bracelety into the team, but he isn’t the one who would get the blame, he literally told Bomby to take her for the team, while not being shown to be the one to take her. Right afterwards he is seen defending Bomby from Gelatin, but then again he cannot be trustworthy as I said before, it seems that he is Bomby’s friend, but apparently even though they are friends he makes him kidnap Bracelety or whatever then afterwards is standing up for him, it doesn’t really make sense. Later in BFB 2, Barf Bag is concerned about her dear friend, Bracelety being depressed. As to which Firey Jr. could care less about the situation and just tells Barf Bag that she’ll get over it, basically saying that she shouldn’t worry about Bracelety’s feelings, and that Firey Jr. again is not showing to be a loyal person. We don’t see him having any lines until BFB 7 where he has a single word to say which is, “Ungrateful”, now I can somewhat see where he is going with this because Naily had a change of thought of Loser. But he literally said that Naily was ungrateful of the thing Loser did for her. Never once did she say that she was upset about the fact that she was ungrateful, while Barf Bag also was getting mad she more analyzed the fact that he had saved her, which in her defense, she wasn’t saying that she was ungrateful but instead pointing out the fact that he did save her, while on the other hand Firey Jr. just assumed that Naily was ungrateful. He soon has another line when the Loser Ball was thrown to Spongy and landed on top of him. He goes off on Bubble literally looking like he could pop her at any second saying “Hey! What makes you think we want it?!” now, Bubble never intended to throw it towards Spongy. If you watch the scene, you can easily see that Bubble had been closing her eyes, and was trying to get it off of Taco. Now this was just simply rude that Firey Jr. got mad at Bubble for throwing it towards them when Bubble harmlessly was trying to try her best to save Taco. Then we see him again in BFB 10, this is probably the worst of them all. Marker is shown to be helping out to get Four back, right? He tries something that had worked in the past, which was to play Four. Firey Jr. sees that Marker was unable to bring Four back, and just from that Firey Jr. thinks it is okay to call Marker an idiot. You know that is quite offensive to say to someone, and Firey Jr. probably doesn’t even care that he had just called Marker an idiot. Can anyone else see where I am going with this??